


Never Afraid of You

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friends to friends with benefits to oh shit we caught feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Drinks are flowing on the Statesman for the first time in a month, and Thor and Bruce have more than just a heart to heart with their inhibitions lowered.Now with improved first chapter :)





	1. Lowered Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst a bit tipsy myself, so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Warning for alcohol consumption.

It was a month into their journey from the rubble that once was Asgard to Earth and they had finally gotten hold of something comparable to Asgardian spirits.  Thor hardly would have considered it a priority.  It was a frivolity, unnecessary, but when he saw the opportunity to receive some from Vanaheim, he knew that their potent alcohol would be much appreciated on a refugee ship well in need of respite from their mourning and moping. 

 _A celebration tonight will have us working harder in the days to come,_ Thor thought, hoping that it was true and not just something he was telling himself as an excuse to hold a feast.

Thor was many drinks on his way to a good time tonight.  It was the first time since he was crowned king that he had really let his hair down (metaphorically, of course; Thor was still mourning the loss of his beautiful long hair) and Thor was enjoying himself.  The last Valkyrie was better company when she wasn’t the only person drunk, he found, and he felt a jubilant spirit rise over the Statesman in a way that had become unfamiliar since the death of their homeworld. 

Even Banner seemed to be joining in on the festivities.  He’d only had a tiny fraction of a drink (which Thor supposed was impressive for a Midgardian) but he was already visibly more freed-up.  Talking to Korg, to  _Loki_  even, Thor was reassured to find that Banner hadn’t shut himself away at the thought of being surrounded by aliens; he seemed to be embracing his life here and enjoying not being feared as he was on Earth.

“Woah there, little guy!”  Valkyrie said as Bruce laughed a little too loudly at a very unfunny joke Korg had told about the contest of champions.  It was unusual for Bruce to laugh at all and Thor couldn’t help but smile back.  _He’s letting himself enjoy life._ “I think it’s time someone had a rest.”

“Hey, you’re not one to judge.”  Bruce said, gesturing towards Val’s almost empty bottle of spirits.  Thor tried to hide his chuckle.

“What d’you mean?  I have more experience drinking than you do, I’m  _exactly_  the right person to judge.”  Bruce laughed at Val’s logic, but that only convinced her further.  “Right, Thor, make sure he gets to his room safe.”

“Did you just give your king an order?”  Thor said in a mockingly-hurt voice.

“Yes.  Now get to it.”

Thor nodded and made to pull Banner up off the chair he was on.  “Come one, Banner.  Time for bed.”  He heard Val wolf-whistle behind him, and in his inebriated state, Thor found couldn’t be bothered to refute her implication. 

Bruce gave a slight smile and wave as he let himself be pulled home by Thor.  The warmth of Bruce’s body felt sweet next to his, comforting and pleasant.  _He feels warmer than most humans,_ Thor considered.  _Maybe it’s the radiation._

Banner’s manner was buoyant as they started to walk back to Banner’s cabin, but Thor could feel him grow sadder, colder, as they dumped themselves down on Bruce’s sofa.  He assumed it was the drink-induced depression starting to set in, but he wanted to know for sure, worried about his friend.

“What is it that is troubling you, Banner?” 

Bruce frowned.

“They like me here.”

Thor gave a slight smile.

“Of course they do, Banner, you’re a good man.”  Thor could swear he saw the hint of a smile of Bruce’s lips for half a second and he felt his heart flutter.  _He doesn’t see it._

“They’re not scared of me here.”  Bruce’s voice was almost as quiet as a whisper.  “Not like they are on Earth.”

Thor felt his heart ache for his friend.  He held one hand to his face and another to his shoulder.

“I have never been afraid of you, Bruce.”  His tone was soft and low, to match Bruce’s own.  At the use of his first name, Bruce’s face jilted up to look properly at Thor.

“No.”  He nodded.  “You’ve never been afraid of me.”  He didn’t look any happier for it.  “You like the other guy.”  The way he said it left the words ‘you like him more than me’ unspoken, but the thought was present in the air.  “You don’t have any reason to be afraid of him.”

“It’s true,” Thor started slowly.  “I do like the Hulk.  But I like you too.”  Every word was heartfelt, Thor suddenly overwhelmed with an urge to see Banner happy again.  “You’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met.”

Bruce scoffed.

“I’m not brave.  I never have to put myself on the line, it’s always him, it’s always the other guy.”  Thor found himself tracing the lines of Bruce’s face as he shook his head, flickering his gaze to Bruce’s lips, looking softer than he had ever noticed before. 

“It was you that jumped off that ship to save my people from Fenrir, it was you that felt the weight of the fall.  You’re one of the bravest, most caring people I’ve ever met.”

_How can he not see it?_

“Thor, it was doing that or having all of your people die, it wasn’t a difficult call to make.”

“You didn’t even know if you would be able to come back.”  Thor was suddenly struck by the emptiness of that thought, of how bleak this journey would have been without Banner by his side, giving him counsel with a new sort of enthusiasm writ across his face, eyes shining into his.  “I wouldn’t want to do this without you.  You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known.”

Bruce smiled slightly, disbelieving and grateful.

“You don’t have to say that, Thor.”

“I mean it.”  Bruce shook his head.  “What do I have to convince you of my sincerity?” 

“It’s not that I don’t –“ 

Thor cut him off with a kiss, short and soft, holding Bruce to him to let him know that he believed every word.  _Believe it,_ Thor willed as he drew back and looked into Bruce’s eyes.

“I mean it.”

“I don’t…”  Bruce started to reply but his sentence drifted off as his eyes darted between Thor lips and his eye.  All of a sudden, he pulled Thor in, drawing him on top of him, kissing him with fervour.  Thor felt the warmth against him, the heated pressure of his lips, and didn’t have to think before he returned the kiss, deepening it, seeking Bruce’s tongue out with his own.

 _Sweet._   The thought flitted through Thor’s mind as found himself tasting Bruce.  _Hot,_ he thought as Bruce’s fingers clutched at Thor’s hair.

Bruce gasped against him and held him closer.  Their legs slotted between each other’s and Thor involuntarily thrust his hips forward.  _Steady,_ Thor told himself.  Drawing back an inch, Thor checked Bruce was okay.

“Is this alright?”  Instead of giving a verbal answer, Bruce pulled Thor back in. 

In a moment they were grinding against one another, heated and passionate, both growing hard.  Thor felt the want in him grow, something about Bruce’s body, his whimper’s his taste.  It was new, unexpected, but Thor didn’t want to hold back.  Bruce let out a gasp against Thor’s mouth as Thor moved his leg, and all Thor could think was _he’s letting himself go, he’s losing his control for me._

The thought spurred him on.  He slowly made to cup Bruce’s erection through his pants.  “Do you want…?” 

“Yes.”  The reply was little more than a whisper but he sounded sure.

Thor unfastened Bruce’s belt and made quick work of his zip, sliding his pants down his legs and briefly cupping his cock, almost fully hard, through the fabric of his boxers.  All it took was a brief look upwards at Bruce to ask permission before he pulled the boxers down too and dived right in.

His mouth wrapped around Bruce’s cock, working his way up and down, sucking him, drawing him in. 

Legs held apart by Thor’s shoulders, Bruce lost control as Thor made his way down his length. Thor could see him try not to, but Bruce found himself thrusting into Thor’s mouth.  _He needs this.  Needs me._ Thor groaned around him, and Bruce’s mind went blank of anything but pleasure.

Looking upwards at Bruce, Thor could feel himself growing harder by the second.  To see his usually reserved friend lost in pleasure, to know that he was the cause of it, gave Thor total delight.  He sucked him in further, feeling that each inch he took in earnt another whimper from Bruce. _Need to hear that sound again._

Thor felt his vision blur, his eye roll back in his head.  Static was building under his skin.  He felt himself spark, surprising even himself.  It had never happened before, but Thor wasn’t going to let that draw him away from Bruce’s cock.

The ache in his jaw, the feeling of his lips swelling at the repetitive pressure as Thor took Bruce’s cock to the back of his throat and back out again, the wetness slowly leaking from his mouth, it all felt good to Thor, felt right. 

Up and down his mouth went, his tongue, _oh,_ his tongue toying with the head, tasting him.  Bruce threw his head back.

“God,” was all he managed to say.

Thor withdrew, making an obscene noise in the process.  _I need to hear him say it._

“What was that?”  His smile suggested he knew what Bruce had said.

“God, Thor, please.”

A series of expletives left Bruce’s mouth as Thor resumed his actions, cupping his balls as he did so.

It had been a long time since either of them had done anything like this, and Thor felt his mouth ache at being open so long, but he kept going, riding the high that Bruce’s jagged movements, his whimpers, were giving him.  He’d never seen Bruce out of control, so free, before.  His eyes were rolling, his breath hitched every time Thor took him in further, his neck arched back.

“I’m gonna –“  Thor knew what Bruce meant, and he didn’t withdraw, pumping Bruce’s base as Bruce writhed.  _Do it,_ Thor willed.  _Let go._

Bruce gained enough control of his eyes for just a second to look Thor, his mouth wrapped around his cock and tipped over the edge as their eyes locked, showing more pleasure, more intense feeling than he had allowed himself to feel in years.  _All for me._ Thor didn’t slow, swallowing as much of Bruce’s come as he could manage and keeping Bruce on his high for what felt like hours.

As Bruce caught his breath, Thor raised himself up so his face was inches from Bruce’s, giving a self-satisfied smile.  Thor traced circles with his fingers on Bruce’s shoulder, working him down.

“Do you want me to –“ Bruce took a breath.  “To return the favour.”

 _Gods, yes._ Thor was rock-hard, the taste of Bruce’s come still in his mouth, but he didn’t want Bruce to feel obligated.

“Only if you would like to.”

“I would do.”  He hesitated.  “But, well, I can’t say that I’ve ever done – er – I’ve never given a blowjob before.” Thor found himself wondering if Bruce had ever been with a man before.

“That’s fine.”  Thor lead Bruce by the hand to his bed, laying down, pulling Bruce over him.  It was an odd sight, Bruce above him only wearing a t-shirt, but Thor found it hot, knowing that they had gone so fast that they hadn’t had time to properly undress.  _We were that desperate._ The thought made him smile.  He lifted Bruce’s top over his head, his attention caught by Bruce’s bare torso.  It was the first time Thor had seen Bruce naked without it feeling like an invasion of his post-hulk-out privacy, and Thor’s eye wandered over him, tracing his chest, watching his heated breaths.  _He looks so good like this._   Thor felt the need to feel him closer.

Taking Bruce’s hands in his, Thor placed them on the bottom of his t-shirt, giving the suggestion that Bruce take off his clothes.  Bruce took off Thor’s top, his pants and underwear in no time, his focus hooked from when he noticed the tent in Thor’s pants.  Every point of contact between them was electric. _Need more contact._

Thor took Bruce’s hand again, slowly leading it to his now exposed cock, giving him the confidence he needed to start off.

A moan left Thor’s mouth as Bruce wrapped his hand around his cock, starting with firm, hard strokes.  _Yes._   The pressure was more than he’d been expecting, the feeling of his hand soft and hard all at once, and the look in Bruce’s eyes, his pupils blown, looking at Thor like he was mesmerised, was feeding Thor’s arousal.

“So you do know how to do this.”  Bruce looked a little embarrassed, but glad he was bringing Thor pleasure.  Spread out and breathing jaggedly, Thor was a perfect sight, and Bruce looked as though he couldn’t believe that he was laid out all for him.

Thor thrust up into Bruce’s hand.  It had been too long without sex for him, and the earlier show of Banner losing control almost had him on the edge. He felt the need for Bruce’s body against his.  Wrapping his arms around Bruce, Thor buried his face in Bruce’s neck.  The hair on Bruce’s chest scratched against Thor, making him feel the contact all the more.

“Banner,” Thor yelped as Bruce’s pace quickened.  Bruce’s breath had noticeably quickened as Thor placed kisses to his neck.  _He’s liking this as much as I am._ “Yes, more.”  Sparks danced on his skin.

Fingers tangled and pulled on Bruce’s hair as Thor came, spurting up onto both of them. Thor had to forced himself not to bite into Bruce’s neck to stop his shout of pleasure.  He was shocked by the force of his release, not knowing that such little contact could cause such a response.

“Fuck,” was all Thor could manage to say, breathing Bruce in as his breathing calmed.   He drew Bruce down to his mouth for a brief kiss before standing up to fetch a towel.  Bruce’s eyes traced his bare back, his ass, as he walked went.  Thor cleaned them up and lay next to Bruce in his bed, hazy from his release and from the alcohol. 

He cupped Bruce’s chin as he started to drift to sleep. 

“No more talk of not being wanted, Banner,” Thor told him.  Bruce gave him a look that Thor didn’t recognise, a hint of gratefulness and something else, as he closed his eye ready to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can't stop thinking about the night before and he's not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I actually continued this!!! enjoy

Bruce woke up with a sore throat and some sort of pressure on his stomach that he couldn’t recognise.  Somehow, despite some discomfort, he could feel his pulse slow and rested, Hulk quiet and content at the back of his mind.  It was easily the first time that he had felt that since he had been away from Earth, and he couldn’t recall a time he’d felt this rested in over a decade.

He reached down to feel what was causing the heaviness on his abdomen, only to be met by a yelp.  Memories of the night before rushed through his head as Thor moved his head from Bruce’s stomach, rubbing his eye and moving to sit upright.  _I slept with Thor,_ Bruce thought to himself, knowing it was true but that it hadn’t quite sunk in.  

“Oww, mind my eye,” Thor said as he sat up, emerging from the sheets.  He was naked, his chest bared in front of Bruce, and the sight made the scientist’s pulse race as the images of what they had done came into focus at the back of Bruce’s mind.  The image of Thor on his knees, looking up at Bruce with desire, flitted through his mind, but he also had a recollection of being reassured and comforted by Thor, remembered the tenderness he had shown.

“Good morning, Thor,” was all that Bruce could manage to say, putting on his best nonchalant smile and trying not to make it obvious that his brain was processing a terabyte a second.

“Good morning, Ba-“ Thor corrected himself.  “Bruce.”  Thor sounded less self-assured than Thor had ever heard him, almost sounding as thrown as Bruce felt. 

Stepping out of the bed, Thor looked around the room for his clothes.  His body was on full display, the movement of every muscle on show as he rooted around for his pants.  Bruce could still feel within him how Thor’s body had felt on his, how he’d pushed up against him, nearly _writhed_ in pleasure.  He snapped out of his thoughts when Thor spoke again, pulling his pants up as he did so.

“Thank you for last night, Bruce.”  He smiled, a little awkwardly.  “I had a good time, I hope you did too.”  Bruce nodded shyly.  “And since Jane… Shall we say… It’s been a while.”

Bruce couldn’t help but let out a single laugh at that.

“For me too.  I haven’t… since the Hulk –“ he tried to explain.

“Really?”  Thor was halfway through putting on a tunic, but he stopped to catch Bruce’s eye.  “That long?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know whether I could…” Bruce couldn’t quite find the words. _Didn’t know whether I could survive having your mouth on my cock without turning green._ “But I guess it turns out that I can.”

“Well.”  Thor swallowed and gave Bruce looked Bruce deep in the eyes with an emotion Bruce was unable to recognise.  “That’s good to know.”  He straightened his shirt.  “I should get going; I don’t want to be late for the council meeting.  Perhaps I’ll see you at dinner.”  It was halfway between a statement and a request.

“Yeah, I’ll be in the mess hall,” Bruce promised.  He didn’t always eat there, but the prospect of not seeing Thor again today somehow make Bruce feel a little off-kilter.

His response was met with a nod and Thor walking out of his quarters, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts.

 _He had a good time last night._ Bruce’s mind was in a haze. _He liked being with me._

Bruce spent that day as he normally did any other; helping the citizens of Asgard out in the medical bay and learning from their native healers about their more advanced technology.  Most days, Bruce really appreciated his new line of work.  Gaining practice as a doctor in India, Bruce had found that he liked working with people, treating people who had nothing to fear from him, being able to see that he was having a positive impact.  Studying science was another thing he loved, he had done since he was a child, so the split of learning and helping people was usually a perfect recipe for keeping Bruce engaged.  Usually.

Today things were different.  He’d been set a chapter of an Asgardian healing tome to read by one of his colleagues, but no matter how much he stared at the paper, it wouldn’t sink in. 

His mind was else ware, remembering and reliving the night before.  Bruce could swear he’d reread the first sentence of the chapter twelve times, each attempt interrupted by the vivid image of Thor on knees before him, Thor’s mouth on him, pushing against him, their mutual desire lowering Bruce’s inhibitions…

After an hour of very unproductive studying, Bruce could admit to himself that he didn’t want the events of last night to be a one-time thing.  Hell, if Thor wanted, he would like to go further.  _He thought it was fun, but it doesn’t mean he’ll want to do it again._   Bruce didn’t want to be overly hopeful.  _Thor’s the king here, he’s got a lot to get on with._  

Aside from even that, Bruce knew that he’d only acted on his impulses with Thor because he’d had alcohol.  He didn’t regret it – he wished he was the sort of person who could have made the same choices while sober – but he didn’t see that being something he could repeat.  Bruce only very rarely had more than a single drink.  He’d only allowed himself more last night because he felt comfortable enough in his company to know that they would be able to handle him, handle the Hulk, no matter what.

He really hadn’t expected to feel so comfortable in Thor’s company when they had first met.  Thor was brash, alien, god-like, so many things that Bruce couldn’t imagine himself being able to relate to.  Looking back now, Bruce regretted not getting to know him better when they were both still Avengers.  It had only been in the time spent on the Statesman that they had grown close.  It had only been the night before that Bruce had realised his growing feelings ran deeper than friendly warmth.

The day went by, Bruce getting as much done in six hours as he would usually accomplish in one, still distracted, still buzzing, the echo of Thor’s touch still playing on his skin.

When the time came for dinner in the mess hall, Bruce left promptly, itching to see Thor again.

He was disappointed when the god was nowhere to be found in the hall.  Sitting between Valkyrie and Korg, he tried to hide the way that his heart had dropped.

“Have you recovered from last night?” the Valkyrie asked as he sat down, smirking at him.  Bruce’s mind whirred as he tried to figure out how she knew what had happened.  _Did Thor tell her?_ Then it clicked.

“Oh, you mean because of the alcohol.”  Valkyrie gave him a strange look.  “I was okay, I didn’t have a lot.  What about you?” he asked the pair.

“You can’t really get drunk when you’re made of rocks,” Korg explained.  The Valkyrie just raised her eyebrows, questioning that Bruce would even ask her if she’d recovered, given that it was common knowledge that she had the highest alcohol tolerance of anyone on the ship.  “Miek still hasn’t recovered, though, he’s taken the day off, he kept dropping his knives all over the place.”

“Have you seen Thor?” Bruce couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

“Not since the council meeting this morning,” Val replied.  “He’s been distracted all day, didn’t even argue back when Loki was teasing him.”

 _Distracted by me._ The thought came to Bruce unbidden.  He couldn’t quite tell whether it was rational deduction or wishful thinking. 

Bruce found himself useless in the conversation after that, not able to think of anything productive to say when his mind was else ware.   He went back to his room much earlier than usual that evening, not even taking time to look at the stars as he walked the corridors back to his quarters.

In his room, left alone with his thoughts, Bruce figured that he should sleep.  He couldn’t figure what else to do, his brain was too busy, too buzzing with thoughts of Thor for him to do anything much.

He tried lying down but all instead of any hope of sleep, the memory of Thor, right here in this bed, kissing him, sucking him off, sprung into his head. _Oh god._

Nothing was going to tear Bruce’s mind away, he realised.  Resigned to not being able to switch off, Bruce when to unbuckle his belt.  He hadn’t pulled himself off in years, hesitant to since the other guy showed up, but he figured that if he’d been okay with Thor, he’d be fine by himself.

He’d just pulled his belt out of the loops when he heard a knock at the door.  _Okay, Bruce,_ he thought to himself, _maybe now is not the time._ Stepping up, Bruce pulled his shirt out of his pants and untucked it so it wasn’t obvious he’s been unbuckling his belt and went to open the door.

The door opened to show Thor waiting there in front of him, biting on his lip and leaning on the doorway in a way that was a bit too overly nonchalant to be genuine.

“Bruce.”  Thor’s eye looked straight into him.  “I wanted to apologize for not being at dinner, I had to meet with the navigation team, but –“ he took a breath “- but I wanted to talk with you.  About last night.” 

“Sure,” Bruce said, waving Thor into his quarters, trying to hide the way that his stomach was doing backflips. 

“I know I told you I had a good time.  It seemed like you did too.”  Bruce only wrung his hands and nervously nodded in response.  “Good.”  Thor tried to lean back on Bruce’s bookshelf, but the books slid and fell as he did so, and he scramble to stack them again.  _Is he nervous?_ Bruce wondered, unsure.  “I had been thinking.  As king, I have many duties; deciding on our future, negotiating trades when we have barely anything to give in exchange, making sure Loki doesn’t cause too much damage…”  He trailed off, his eyes focusing on Bruce.  “I’d be short on the truth if I said that it had not been weighing on me.  But last night, I didn’t feel any of that.” Bruce felt his face heat, as Thor took a step towards him and brushed Bruce’s hand with his own.  “I had wondered whether you would be interested in repeating the experience.”

The back of Bruce’s throat went dry, and he couldn’t speak.  _Yes,_ he thought, _just agree._   He took Thor’s hand as he tried to form an answer.

“Yeah, sure.”  Bruce was halfway through cursing himself for giving such a short answer when Thor kissed him, not leaving any room in his brain to question himself.

The kiss was hungry, needy, like Thor had spent all day waiting for this.  An arm snaked around Bruce’s back and something in him snapped, feeling the need to be as close to Thor as he possibly could be.  He turned them around and pushed Thor against the edge of his bed. 

“Thank you,” Thor managed to get out between kisses.  He hiked his way up the bed, laying down and pulling Bruce on top of him.  Bruce kissed him again, tongue playing against Thor’s own, letting his hand run its way down Thor’s body. When Bruce reached his thigh, Thor tipped his head back and moaned. 

Given a moment to think, Bruce remembered he hadn’t given the best of responses.

“You know this is good for me too, right?” he reassured, breathless.

“Glad to hear it,” Thor responded, unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt as he spoke.  “I wouldn’t ask anything of you that you don’t desire.”  _I do want this,_ Bruce thought as Thor pushed his shirt down his arms. _I need this._

Once his chest was bare, Bruce kissed Thor again, pushing him down and slotting one of his legs between Thor’s.  He was torn between wanting to be as close to Thor as possible and wanting to undress so that that could happen. 

One of Thor’s hands raked his chest, the other reaching behind for his ass.  The taste of Thor on his lips, the friction of Thor rubbing against his erection, the feel of his hands pulling him close, reminding him that he was desired every bit a much as he wanted Thor, it was almost overwhelming to Bruce, but too addictive to stop.

The hand on his chest lowered, reaching into his pants and Bruce nearly shouted.  _Don’t stop, god, keep going._

Bruce must have unwittingly vocalised his thoughts, because Thor responded.

“I don’t plan on stopping any time soon.”  His voice was low.  “But perhaps we should undress.”

Nodding, Bruce slipped his belt off and slid his pants down, while Thor did the same, taking a little while longer with his tunic.  Bruce’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Thor bare.  He tried to keep himself on track, focus on what would come next.

“Er, so what is it you want to do?”  Bruce cringed as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but he had never gone so far with a man before and he didn’t know where to start. 

“Whatever you want.” _Anything.  I’d want anything._ Bruce grew harder at the thought, and he didn’t miss the way that Thor watched.  “Although, perhaps you’d like for me to decide.”  Bruce nodded.  Thor guided Bruce on top of him again, legs open, either side of Bruce’s hips.  “Do you like this?” he asked against Bruce’s ear.  “Would you fuck me?”

“Yes.” Bruce’s reply was as sure as anything he’d said all day. _God, yes._ The feel of Thor’s legs around him, drawing him in was too delicious to refuse. 

“Good.” Thor sounded relieved.  “There’s some lube in my trouser pocket.  I’m guessing – you said you hadn’t done this in years – that there’s no need for protection on your end?”

“That’s right,” Bruce replied, fishing around in the many pockets of Thor’s trousers trying to find the lube.  He got there on his third try.  “What about you?”

“I believe you were there for my last physical, doctor.”  Something about the way Thor said his title renewed Bruce’s gratitude for his seven PhDs.  “And there has been no one since Jane.”

“Right.” Bruce nodded.

“So…” Thor’s eyes were dark.  “Shall we get started?”

Giving his reply in his actions, Bruce shuffled them both to the edge of the bed, so that he would have better access.  He tore open the lube packet and watched Thor’s eyes follow him, hungry.

Thor sighed, canting his hips, waiting as Bruce spread the lube around his fingers.  Legs were spread wide around his hips, and Bruce had to steady his breath as he trailed his fingers down to brush and delve into Thor’s hole.

“Bruce,” Thor breathed as Bruce pushed his way in.  “More.”

Unsure of what to do, Bruce thought it best to follow Thor’s guidance, pushing in further.  He would have found it difficult to ignore Thor’s request anyway, when he looked so good, sounded so desperate.  Bruce started thrusting his finger in and out, tentative at first and then with more surety, emboldened by the sounds Thor was making.  After a minute, he added another finger, and tried angling them to see whether it would elicit a different reaction.

“Yes,” Thor breathed as Bruce reached deeper, and Bruce tried to reach for the same spot again.  The god’s head was thrown back, his muscles rippling as he moved in time with Bruce’s thrusting fingers.  Once he’d gotten into more of a pattern, Bruce let his mind wander a little from the precision of his fingers.  He let himself feel the pressure of Thor around his fingers, wonder how it would feel around his cock.

It was Bruce’s turn to let out a stream of profanities. _God, I need him soon._

“Can I…?” He carried on with his ministrations as he asked. 

“Please, Bruce.  Now.”

Bruce couldn’t, would want to deny him.  He reached back for the lube and prepared himself, trying not to worry about whether he’d be any good for Thor after ten years of abstinence.  Seeming to sense part of what was in Bruce’s mind, Thor reached for his hand as he pushed in.

For a second, Bruce’s vision whited out, lost to pleasure.  He could hear moans, couldn’t tell whether they were his or Thor’s.  As his sight came back to him, he saw Thor, laid out, head thrown back fingers clutching at the sheets.   _I don’t know whether I’ll survive this,_ Bruce thought.  The sight gave him nearly as much pleasure as the feeling.

“All good?” Bruce had to check.

Thor seemed too lost in feeling to answer.  Instead, he tore one of his hands away from the sheets and clasped at Bruce’s ass, pulling him close.  Bruce’s hips nearly buckled. 

He began to thrust, drawing back and in again.  With each movement, Bruce felt the pull of Thor’s hole tight around him, so good he couldn’t believe. 

Maybe it was because he’d gone without for so long, or because Thor was his partner, but Bruce’s every feeling was amplified.  Bruce could swear he could pinpoint each individual neuron firing, the electric impulses from his cock, his whole brain feeding him pleasure.  He felt Thor’s hands, raking up his back, legs wrapped around his own, every possible bit of body language Thor could give to show how needy he was, how deep he needed to be filled. 

The thought of a king, a _god_ , open and wanting, just for him, would have usually confused Bruce, but there was no room for that in his head.  He increased the pace of his thrusts, just wanting, needing to _be in him more, be in him now._

Time passed - Bruce had no concept of how long – lost in a haze of push and pull, the slap of their bodies against one another, the heat of Thor’s body under his, _around_ his.  _This feels so good.  Why does he feel so good?_ He had no idea whether this was normal, to feel such heat and need and connection with someone you were only friends with benefits with, but right now it didn’t seem to matter; he was with Thor, in whatever capacity, and all he could think was that it felt _right._

The sounds emanating from Thor’s mouth got louder as Bruce changed his angle. 

“There, Bruce,” Thor pleaded.  “Keep going!”

Bruce’s eyes snapped open at the command and he couldn’t look away.  Thor’s pupil was blown, the other eye-socket sparking, the muscles in his arms moved every time he urged the two of them together.  Lower, Thor’s cock, unattended to, was so hard it pointed to his chest, jogged with every thrust.  Bruce wrapped a hand around it, jerking him off, liking the feel of it, loving the reaction it provoked.

Where he’d previously been able to give commands, Thor could barely get out a single word, entirely focused on taking all that Bruce would give.

Feeling himself begin to get overwhelmed, Bruce, unthinking, placed a kiss to Thor’s chest.  He increased the pace with which he pulled Thor’s cock to match his thrusts, pumping into him.

“Bruce,” Thor begged, his voice uneven and suddenly he was coming, spurting from his cock, spilling onto his chest. He was clenching around Bruce, not just around his cock, but with his legs, holding him in and Bruce couldn’t keep control, so he let himself lose it.

“Thor.” He spoke the word like a prayer against Thor’s neck as he came, unloading himself into him, buried as deep as he could go.  Still on his high, Bruce felt detached from reality, seeing stars and feeling only Thor.

When he came back to himself, Thor was sitting up, pulling him in for a kiss.  Although they were still intertwined, the kiss was soft, tender, unexpectedly so. 

Once Bruce had moved to get off of him, Thor got up and found a towel to clean them off.

“Thank you,” he said softly as he passed the towel to Bruce.  “I hope you know I enjoyed that a great deal.” 

“I could tell.”  There was no point in lying.  “I enjoyed it too.”  _Come on, you can compliment him better than that,_ Bruce mentally reprimanded himself.

“ _I_ could tell.”  Thor didn’t look smug, he bit his lip and traced Bruce’s body. “We should do this again sometime.  I best be leaving, I don’t want to disturb your sleep anymore than I already have.”

“You can stay if you like?” It was supposed to be an offer but it sounded like pleading.  _I slept better with you last night than I have in the ten years on my own._

“You wouldn’t mind?”  Thor confirmed.

As response, Bruce just opened the sheets for the other side of the bed, inviting Thor in.

Bruce drifted off with a kiss placed softly below his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it!! damn i cant believe i wrote more smut
> 
> I love comments so so much i love you all  
> love the feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far! 
> 
> I'm feeling a little down at the moment so a comment would go a long way to cheering me up.
> 
> If you want to send me prompts or follow me I'm @goddessofgamma on tumblr.
> 
> I'm not one of these people that complain about Americans spelling things differently to how we do in Scotland, but every time I write 'Pants' or 'Ass', I chuckle to myself. 
> 
> I would really love a beta reader for future stuff if anyone fancies it.


End file.
